The fall of Wild Horse
by StarlyPoke
Summary: About the death of my oc, 'Wild Horse'. Basically last thoughts and all. Rated m because well...death! may eventually add chapters about her life to it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fic for the 'death' of a oc of mine, Wild Horse, and her final thoughts. not really based on anything, but set in Fairy tail.

So. This was it. The end. Why did it have to happen now? When things were going so well? I had finally gotten them to accept me. To like me. Isn't that what i always wanted?

I feel dirty now. Covered in my blood, bleeding out from my wound. I would have to wonder who has to clean this up. I never really thought I would go like this. I had always thought that someone would be there, but now, they're too busy, so I'm alone again. It always ends up like this. First Father, then Mother, and now my friends. Always gone when i needed them, but this time, i'm grateful they are gone. I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this.

I passed out for while and woke up covered in a collapsed building. Its comforting in a way. Now they might just think I was crushed, not defeated. I would hate that more than anything.

Passed out again. Everything's getting rather cold. I just keep shivering. I wonder where my mother is...

Fic end! i just wanted some of the people i'm roleplaying with to be able to read this, since they asked. XD


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy the first chapter of her memorys!

Well...I Guess to really understand my final thoughts, you need to know more about my family and friends.

Well, first off, my Mom is great. She taught me alot of my magic (she used to be a S class mage!) and always encouraged me to try harder in her own way (aka she beat the shiz niz outta me if i didnt try.) and made like, the best pies ever. she was always a bit gloomy though, because of my Dad.

Dad was nice enough while I knew him, but her left when i was six. I never knew why until i was 10 and could understand the fact that he was dead, but i missed him alot, and Mom did too.

I also had one friend when i was younger, named Erik. He seemed decent enough, and fun enough (we both pranked the neighbors alot), but i stopped talking to him after he said my magic was freaky.

The only person I've honestly and truly 'loved' was named Elfman. I'm sure you know him; big, bulky guy, always going on about being a man, Mirajane's little brother? I never told him though. no idea why. just figured he liked evergreen and i didn't want things to get awkward. he sorta hated me up until a week before i died. I deserved it. I know i did.

The only other friend/father figure ive had was named Marco. You should know him too-romeos dad. He took me under his wing and vouched for me when i entered Fairy tail.

Overall, that was the only relationships of any kind ive had, really. sorta sad, isn't it? I'm disappointed in myself now. i could have had more if i didn't just push others away all the time. If i wasn't afraid of being hurt by others.


	3. Chapter 3

(set mid teenage years. yes, this story jumps around like a madman (because the character is a madwoman), so SUE ME why don't you?! aint like its not my first actual STORY. anyways, ill probably rearrange the chapters later. Plus, all these chapters will now be taking from random points of view/places. This one is her diary.)

Sometime, i have to wonder about Mother. shes always contradicting herself, or she'll say something and when you understand it, days later, it'll either gross you out, scare the hell out of you, or bring your mood up. It like shes a fucking brain ninja. That's right. My mothers now a fuckin' brain ninja. Anyways, i guess im just saying that, well...shes a bit 'off'. She's not operating with a full system. she's lost her marbles. I mean, for the love of everything good in the world, who mixes PUMPKIN PIE with fucking CARROTS?! That's just plain diabolical! First you'll think that, she made me pie?! and the next thing you know, you get a crap taste of carrot pumpkin in your mouth. Wanna know something else I've realized?! if you move the i one over in Diary, it becomes Dairy. Coincidence?! I THINK NOT! Anyways, its bedtime, so i got to go.


End file.
